Midnight Rising
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: When Hermione takes some time to try and just be a normal girl she somehow ends up finding the man of her dreams, if only she knew that finding him would cause so much trouble. Especially when she moves in with her Uncle in the small town of Forks. After all being normal is overrated anyway.


Midnight Rising

Summary: When Hermione takes some time to just be normal she somehow ends up finding the man of her dreams, if only she knew that finding him would cause so much trouble.

A/N: I own nothing. Okay so this is one of those story plots that got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away until I started typing. I'm also taking this time to take advice from my English teacher to try and write outside my comfort zone. My last attempt at this was a bust as I gave up after the first chapter, but if this goes well I may return to it.

Book One

Chapter One: Taking Chances

They say that behind every myth there is a bit of truth and Hermione Jane Granger knew with every bit of certainty that this was no saying but a fact, that even the things people once feared existed in one way or another, hidden away from the eyes of normal men.

You see Hermione Granger was not, by any means, normal she was a magical being, a witch and a powerful one at that. The Wizarding world was recovering from a war that Hermione had played a major role in ending and now she was taking time to just be Hermione Granger. It was because of this that she found herself in Egypt as part of a study abroad program.

The sun had been beating down as it had everyday for the past week, Hermione lay in bed reading a book on local magical activities, creatures and laws. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes where locked on the page before her. She was reading a passage on local Vampire history when the shrill voice of Samantha her roommate for the duration of the trip caused Hermione to lose her focus on the page.

"HERMIONE!" Samantha screamed as she banged the door open causing it to slam into he wall with a crash.

"Yes Samantha?" Hermione asked calmly as she bookmarked her page and put it safely in her bag away from her muggle roommate.

"Me and some of the girls are going clubbing and I thought it would be so mean of us not to invite you to join us." Samantha said.

"Clubbing? I don't think so." Hermione asked.

"Oh come on Hermione, we're in Egypt another country, live a little."

Hermione declined twice more before Samantha left with her friends. With her gone Hermione figured she would go see what Egypt looked like at night. A choice that would have an effect the scope of which she would never truly come to realize.

During the Day Egypt was an amazing place, but it was nothing compared to the night. Walking along the crowded Streets Hermione bumped into someone, a rock solid someone. Hermione felt herself falling backward when a strong but very cold arm wrapped around her waist and held her upright. Hermione instantly straightened up and looked at the person who helped her. He was a tall young man who looked no older than she was, his eyes where hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. What truly struck her though wasn't how cold or strong he was but how handsome. He looked as if he had stepped out of one of her mother's fashion magazine.

"You should be more careful." He said in a kind tone a smile tugging at his lips. Hermione was again struck by his appearance.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione apologized

"I've seen people murdered for less. I'm Benjamin by the way." He said.

"Hermione, pleased to meet you Benjamin." Hermione said.

"I can assure you the pleasure is all mine." Benjamin said and for a split second Hermione could have sworn that he had inhaled sharply as if he was trying not to breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked which earned a chuckle from Benjamin.

"I haven't been okay in years. Enjoy your stay in Egypt Miss. Granger. I'm sure we'll meet again." Benjamin said just as someone called Hermione's name.

"HERMIONE!" It was Samantha.

Hermione spared the girl a glance and turned back but Benjamin was gone. Hermione was sure that there was more to the handsome Egyptian and that magic played a heavy part in it.

Hermione didn't see Benjamin the next day but he never left her thoughts, it was as if there was something about him that pulled him to the forefront of her mind. For past several hours she hadn't been able to focus on anything but him, she wasn't even disturbed by the loud snoring of Samantha. She was still awake when the rest of her class went out for breakfast before their daily meeting.

"So who was the hot guy last night?" Samantha asked.

"His name was Benjamin, and no I'm not dating him." Hermione said.

"Who said anything about dating, girl you walk around like someone shoved a stick up your ass. I think if you get a little action you might actually be fun. No offence." Samantha said.

"Some taken." Hermione said as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the meeting hall.

In her furry Hermione had walked further than she had intended and was currently trying to find her way back to her hotel.

"You look lost." A voice called from the shadows of an alley behind her.

"I'm fine." Hermione said secretly clutching her wand.

"Oh I'm sure you are Hermione, but if I recall your hotel is that way." The figure said pointing to her left, where she could just barely make out her hotel sign.

"Who are you!?" Hermione asked.

"I'm hurt, I at least remembered your name." The man said stepping forward slightly.

"Benjamin." Hermione said relaxing slightly, "Why are you hiding in the shadows like some sort of creeper?" Hermione asked.

Benjamin shrugged and it was as she was studying his handsome face that Hermione noted his dark as night eyes and she frowned.

"You are very pretty you know." He said and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She said fighting a blush it wasn't often she was called such things back home.

Benjamin smiled at her and Hermione and to fight the urge to sigh at the dazzling site.

"You aren't told such things often." Benjamin stated, reaching forward and touching the side of her face. This time she did note his ice-cold touch and shivered slightly but didn't pull away. She also noted the way her magic flared warming her as it reacted to the touch, but not violently, it was more along the line of wanting to be near him. She had never experienced such a thing not even with Ron at it both scared and excited her that this stranger could cause such a reaction.

"You should go, Egypt can be a dangerous place at night." Benjamin said staring off in the distance. Hermione glanced in the same direction and could just make out a feminine shape in the shadows of another alley.

"Do you know them?" Hermione asked.

Benjamin smiled sadly at her.

"A former lover." He said.

"Maybe you should come with me than." Hermione said taking his hand and attempting to pull him out of the shadows, but stopped when she noted the diamond like sparkle of his hand.

"Now you see why I hide in the shadows." Benjamin whispered, "I'll explain everything if you meet me by the fountain in the town square at midnight."

Hermione glanced at him and nearly broke down at the lost and hopeful look on his handsome face. She looked down and opened her mouth to speak but when she glanced up he was gone. Hermione glanced over at the other alley and noted that the figure there was also gone. She turned to leave in the direction Benjamin had pointed, but she jumped as a very beautiful woman seemed to have snuck up on her.

"Stay away from Benjamin, he's mine." The woman said.

Hermione didn't know why she suddenly became angry when this woman claimed Benjamin as hers, or why her magic flared more violently then it ever had, but the words that flew from her mouth where real enough.

"He isn't yours, I don't know who you are but you don't own Benjamin and I have every right to spend time with him. I won't let some love sick idiot stop me from seeing him." Hermione said shocking herself.

The woman smiled darkly and stepped forward pinning Hermione to the wall of the alley, "You have no idea what you are getting involved with, human. I could snap your neck right now, and it would be so easy." The woman said in her ear before sniffing her hair.

By this time Hermione had gotten a grip on her wand and was about to launch and all out attack when Benjamin's voice cut the woman off.

"Tia Enough!" the woman sprung back like a startled cat landing several feet away form her allowing Benjamin to place himself between them.

"Hermione you should go." Benjamin said much softer to her and though she didn't want to leave him, she knew that staying wasn't an option with the woman there.

Hermione nodded and took off toward the hotel as instructed. She heard a scuffle behind her but didn't dare look back. She ran straight up to her room once she reached the hotel and grabbed the book she had ignored since meeting Benjamin and began flipping through the pages until she reached a passage on Class B Vampires. It described Benjamin and the woman to the last detail. Cold, pale skin, enhanced speed and the sparkling skin when exposed to sunlight. She read and reread the passage until the sun had completely set and the time had come to meet with Benjamin.

Hermione sat beside the fountain in the town square this time she knew when Benjamin approached as her magic gave a warming thrill to warn of his approach.

"I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do?" Benjamin asked.

"You're a vampire." Hermione stated without looking back at him.

"Or perhaps not." Benjamin said with a chuckle.

"Here, this should help with your thirst." Hermione asked tossing something at him.

"Candy?" He asked confused.

"Just eat the thing." Hermione said looking at him.

Benjamin smiled and quickly placed the candy in his mouth pulling it out and studying it before returning it to his mouth.

"Blood pop, it's not made with human blood but I'm sure you wouldn't mind, all things considered." Hermione said.

"How? How did you know what I was?" Benjamin asked as he tossed the remains of the candy aside.

Hermione snorted and sat down and motioned for Benjamin to join her.

"I'm not exactly normal myself." Hermione said.

"No, I can see that, sitting next to a vampire as if it were perfectly normal and offering blood flavored candy isn't exactly normal." Benjamin said.

Hermione chuckled before pulling her wand from her pocket.

"I'm a witch actually." She said with a small smirk.

Benjamin was silent as she said this and for several seconds after.

"Say something." Hermione pleaded when the silence became too much.

Benjamin smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "Can you show me?" He asked.

End Chapter…


End file.
